À luz da lua
by Pink Potter
Summary: Gina estava apenas com insônia, mas o que parecia uma noite tranqüila de lua cheia, acabou sendo uma aventura na floresta proibida ao lado de ninguém menos que... Draco Malfoy.


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: À luz da lua  
Sinopse: Gina estava apenas com insônia, mas o que parecia uma noite tranqüila de lua cheia, acabou sendo uma aventura na floresta proibida ao lado de ninguém menos que... Draco Malfoy.   
Shipper: Draco/Gina   
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: HP e PM  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português

Observação: A fic se passa no sexto ano de Gina Weasley; sétimo do Malfoy. Há alguns spoilers, como o namoro de Gina e Harry no ano anterior, mas Dumbledore não morreu, tampouco Draco tentou matá-lo.

**_À luz da lua_**

Rolou na cama mais uma vez. Naquela posição, podia ver o relógio no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Eram onze e meia da noite. Não conseguia dormir, embora já estive tentando há quase duas horas. Fechou os olhos novamente, na expectativa de adormecer; por mais dez minutos tentou inutilmente que o sono chegasse. Deu um suspiro, e se rendeu. Afastou as cobertas, e levantou. As outras garotas dormiam profundamente em suas respectivas camas. Gina desejou poder estar dormindo também.

Caminhou cuidadosamente até a janela, seu olhar recaiu sobre o imenso lago próximo à escola. Nas negras águas, ela viu o reflexo da lua. Olhou, então para cima. Havia uma linda lua cheia, imersa na escuridão do céu, sozinha. Deu um pequeno sorriso, era assim que se sentia desde o fim do namoro com Harry, ano passado, sozinha. Fora um bom período, realmente gostava dele. Contudo, compreendia as razões que o fizeram romper com ela, e aceitara a sua decisão.

Com uma noite tão linda como aquela, e nenhum sono, Gina resolveu dar uma volta pelo lago. Trocou de roupa, e desceu; sempre cuidadosa, para não ser pega e acabar em detenção. Quando já estava fora do castelo, sentiu-se mais a vontade. Um vento suave fazia os cabelos dela balançarem; chegou perto do lago, e viu o reflexo da lua novamente. Gina viu uma árvore, próximo à margem do lago, alguns metros mais distante, a floresta negra.

Caminhou até a árvore, sentou e recostou-se no tronco. Por mais tarde que fosse, ainda não sentia sono. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que usava. No bolso esquerdo, encontrou alguma coisa. Era um pedaço de papel amassado e dobrado várias vezes. Gina o abriu, sorrindo em seguida. Era uma poesia, tirada de um livro trouxa que encontrara no quarto de Hermione uma vez. Lindas palavras, bem escolhidas; pensou ela. Então, começou a recitar aqueles versos.

_Só tu_

De todos que me beijaram  
De todos que me abraçaram  
Já nem lembro,nem sei  
Foram tantos que me amaram  
Foram tantos os que eu amei  
Mas tu que rude contraste,  
Tu que jamais me beijaste,  
Tu que jamais abracei,  
Só tu nesta alma ficaste  
De todos os que eu AMEI!

- Acredita nessas palavras? – uma voz perguntou, fazendo-a assustar-se – Perguntei se acredita no que acabou de falar.

- Talvez... – Gina respondeu. A voz era extremamente familiar, mas naquele momento não a reconheceu. A pessoa deveria estar no outro lado da árvore – Você não acredita?

- Por que deveria, Weasley? – a ruiva, então, descobriu quem estava ali com ela.

- Porque quem sabe assim você se tornaria uma pessoa melhor – Gina comentou, mesmo não entendendo por que falar algo assim para Draco Malfoy.

- Quem lhe disse que quero tornar-me uma pessoa melhor? – ele perguntou. Gina ouviu um barulho, e percebeu que ele deveria estar levantando. De repente, Draco estava em sua frente, com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios – Essas baboseiras de amor não tocam meu coração!

- E você tem coração? – ela provocou. Malfou lançou um olhar frio.

- Pra que precisaria de um? – as perguntas dele estavam começando a irritá-la.

- Olha, Malfoy, a noite está perfeita demais para ser estragada com você – Gina ficou de pé e começou a andar; Draco a seguiu, um pouco atrás.

- Você é tão estúpida Weasley... Recitando poesias, enquanto suspira pelo Cicatriz. Quadro patético – Gina virou-se raivosa, Malfoy parou e a encarou.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Não é da sua conta o que faço ou deixo de fazer!

- Talvez seja se eu for obrigado a ouvir...

- Ninguém lhe obrigou a me escutar.

- Não queria que eu ficasse surdo de repente, não é Weasley! – Gina bufou de raiva, e resolveu seguir seu caminho de volta; ele voltou a segui-la. Estavam perto da cabana de Hagrid, quando perceberam que a porta da casa do homem pareceu que ia se abrir.

Ficaram parados por um momento, pegos pelo susto. Alguns instantes depois, Gina pareceu lembrar que não deveria ser vista ali, àquela hora. Correu em direção a floresta proibida, Malfoy em seus calcanhares. Ambos esconderam-se atrás de uma árvore, torcendo para não serem vistos. O loiro tentou falar algo como "O que fazemos agora?", mas Gina o mandou calar a boca com um gesto. Da cabana, saíram Hagrid, Dumbledore e Minerva, ainda conversando entre si.

Canino, o cachorro de Hagrid, também surgiu, e pareceu ter notado que havia mais alguém por ali. Latiu na direção em que Gina e Draco estavam escondidos. Ambos gelaram quando viram o cão correr até eles. Sem pensar duas vezes, os dois adentraram na floresta, a fim de escapar do cachorro e de uma provável detenção. Sequer olharam para trás ou ouviram Hagrid gritar com Canino e o impedir de seguir pela floresta. Pararam minutos depois, a respiração acelerada, o coração disparado. Estavam no meio da floresta proibida, iluminados apenas pela luz da lua. Só naquele momento, perceberam a situação em que se encontravam... Sozinhos, à noite numa floresta.

- Você... Você acha que nos viram? – perguntou Malfoy ainda ofegante. Entre as árvores e a escuridão da noite, apenas a luz da lua os iluminava.

- Não, acredito que não – Gina respondeu. Um barulho distante fez os olhos da ruiva se arregalarem – O que foi isso?

- Não sei e não ficarei aqui para descobri – Draco começou a caminhar, tentando seguir o mesmo caminho que o levara ali.

- Também não quero – Gina o seguiu. Caminharam calados por algum tempo... Tempo demais, na opinião dela – Não acha que já andamos muito mais para voltar que para chegar aqui?

- O que está querendo dizer, Weasley?

- Que estamos indo pelo caminho errado? – para ela, aquilo era lógico.

- Se acha isso, por que está me seguindo?

- Neste lugar, antes mal acompanhada que sozinha – Malfoy a olhou de cara feia. Gina preferiu não dar a atenção a ele; avistou algumas flores pelo caminho que se destacavam por sua cor... Era vermelho cor de sangue, diferente de quaisquer plantas daquele lugar, que eram de cores estranhamente escura. Se fosse em outro momento, ela pararia e até arrancaria uma daquelas flores.

- O que fazia na beira do lago uma hora dessas, Weasley? – ele questionou para tentar não pensar que estava perdido. Não queria que a ruiva desconfiasse que não tinha noção de para onde estavam indo.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Nossa! Eu só estou tentando fazer nossa caminhada mais descontraída – o loiro comentou.

- Tudo que quero é sair deste lugar e voltar para meu quarto – Gina falou, dando a entender que estava terminando a conversa. Malfoy deu de ombros e continuou a andar. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele já tinha quase certeza que se perdera – Eu sei que isso vai diminuir seu ego, mas... Tenho uma péssima notícia!

- O que é agora? – Draco finalmente parou e a encarou.

- Estamos andando em círculos, Malfoy – ela apontou para as mesmas flores vermelhas que vira minutos atrás – Tenho certeza que já vi essas flores.

- Weasley, estamos numa floresta! É meio lógico que já tenha visto diversas flores – disse ele ironicamente.

- Você me entendeu, idiota! – a vontade de Gina era de esbofetear Malfoy – Nós já passamos por aqui. Eu tenho certeza, veja... – ela se ajoelhou perto das flores, havia uma que faltava uma das pétalas.

- Não chegue tão perto – ele advertiu, mas Gina não se importou.

- Lembro-me de ter visto essa flor minutos atrás, ela está faltando uma pétala. Não é possível que... Ai! – ela gemeu depois de tocar a flor. Sua mão direita começou a sangrar.

- Eu avisei para não chegar tão perto – Draco ajoelhou-se também, enquanto tirava um lenço do bolso – Não conhece essa flor, Weasley?

- Não – ela se assustou quando sentiu a mão dele tocar a sua que sangrava e enrolá-la num lenço.

- Esta é Pétalas de Sangue – Malfoy apontou para a flor – Ela nasce branca, mas a beleza que possui faz aqueles que não conhece sua natureza tocá-la... Daí, cada vez que alguém toca numa dessas flores, corta-se nos inúmeros e invisíveis espinhos que essa rara flor tem em suas pétalas. Por isso, ela muda de cor.

- Quer dizer que esse vermelho aí é sangue?

- Sim. Não só de humanos. Qualquer animal pode ferir-se nelas e assim contribuir para que a flor mude sua cor para o vermelho – ele explicou.

- Ela é tão linda... E ao mesmo tempo tão hostil, não é? – Gina o olhou bem nos olhos pela primeira vez. Reparou neles, em como estavam lindos naquele momento, não eram simplesmente azuis, como ela pensava; mas sim um azul acinzentado que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos loiros ligeiramente caídos sobre os olhos.

- Você não cansa de falar bobagens, Weasley? – ela balançou a cabeça quando Malfoy falou aquilo. Como chegara a projetar algum elogio para aquele sonserino irritante?

- Olha, Malfoy, eu tenho certeza que já passamos por aqui! Admita: estamos perdidos!

- É... Eu sei.

- Custa admit... O quê? Você também acha que estamos perdidos? – ela esperava que Malfoy não cedesse tão depressa.

- Sim, também sei que já passamos por aqui – ele a encarou.

- E você nessa calma?

- Alguém tem que se manter calmo – Gina sentiu novamente aquela vontade de esbofeteá-lo.

- Ao menos, você tem alguma sugestão sobre o que vamos fazer a respeito de estar perdido na FLORESTA PROIBIDA? – ela acabou gritando as últimas palavras.

- Nenhuma – Malfoy estava achando super divertido aquele momento. Toda vez que a ruiva ficava nervosa, suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas. Ele adorava tirá-la do sério.

- Então o que acha de ficarmos aqui parados até sermos ataca... – um grunido de algum ser desconhecido foi ouvido. Até Draco pareceu gelar naquele instante.

- Fica quieta, Weasley – ele se aproximou lentamente de Gina – Não faça nenhum movimento brusco.

- Certo – ela sussurrou enquanto, involuntariamente, o abraçava. Draco olhou a sua volta, também passando os braços envolta de Gina.

- Está perto – ele disse bem no ouvido dela, provocando um arrepio. Depois disso foi tudo muito rápido. Draco empurrou Gina quando algo voou em direção ao casal, de modo que a fera atacou apenas Malfoy.

Enquanto as presas do imenso animal peludo e negro agarravam o braço de Draco, ele tentava pegar sua varinha. Contudo, o peso do animal dificultava a tentativa do rapaz. A dor o invadira, e ele começou a achar que perderia o braço naquele ataque, quando Gina o livrou da fera com um feitiço. O corpo do animal voou longe e bateu nas árvores. A ruiva lançou um feitiço mais potente para evitar que o animal se recuperasse logo. Então, correu até Malfoy, que segurava o braço que sangrava bastante.

- Merlim! Que animal era aquele? – perguntou Gina sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Pela cara que Draco estava fazendo, devera estar sentindo muita dor.

- Eu não sei – ele fechou os olhos. Gina retirou o casaco e tentou enrolar o braço do loiro, assim como ele havia enrolado sua mão minutos atrás.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Malfoy – ela tentou confortá-lo.

- Quem me garante?

- Eu! Eu garanto a você que vai ficar tudo bem – Draco a encarou, podia ver nos olhos dela que estava preocupada. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Só que não podemos ficar aqui! É perigoso!

- Bem... Se está sugerindo voltarmos para Hogwarts, eu devo lembrar-lhe que estamos perdidos – Gina olhou feio para ele, e ele sorriu um pouco mais. Ela acabou sorrindo também.

- Também acho que Hogwarts seria o lugar mais seguro, mas nesse momento o que acha das árvores?

- Árvores? Você pirou de vez, Weasley? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Pelo menos no alto estamos menos expostos – ela comentou.

- Você está falando sério?

- Malfoy... Vejo pelo lado bom... Se cairmos, a morte seria quase instantânea – Gina deu um sorriso sombrio – Ah não ser é claro, se dermos o azar de quando cair ainda ficarmos agonizando e uma fera, como aquela que apareceu, resolver nos ter como jantar.

- É uma proposta tentadora – ele disse. Gina sorriu e deu um tapa, mas fora justamente no lado machucado.

- Ah... Desculpe-me! – ela colocou a mão na boca, abafando um risinho ao ver a expressão do rosto dele, que era certamente "Eu vou te matar, Weasley!" – E então? Vamos subir?

- Não vejo problemas para você, mas não sei se lembra... Estou com o braço machucado!

- Eu te levito!

- O quê? Ficar a mercê de suas habilidades? – ela ameaçou bater no machucado dele de novo – Está bem. Se me deixar cair, eu juro que acabo com você!

- Vem, eu te ajudo – Gina levantou e estendeu a mão a Malfoy. O loiro pareceu avaliar aquela situação, como se estivesse a decidir se aceitaria aquela ajuda. Por fim, acabou aceitando; Draco passou o braço são envolta do pescoço de Gina, e apoiado nela seguiu para uma das árvores mais altas que encontraram – Acho que esta é boa.

- Como queira – eles se soltaram, então Gina começou a subir na árvore, sem muita dificuldade. Quando chegou num galho bem forte e alto, resolveu trazer Draco para perto dela.

- Prepare-se – ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Gina apontou a varinha para ele e com um feitiço começou a levitá-lo. Ela realmente era boa naquele feitiço, mas ainda assim, teve momentos que por pouco não o deixara cair. Quando finalmente alcançou a ruiva, ele pareceu mais aliviado.

- Graças a Merlim! Estou vivo – Gina sorriu.

- Eu disse que conseguiria, Malfoy – ele a encarou.

- E eu confiei em você – a expressão dele estava completamente diferente da que Gina costumava ver. Draco até parecia uma pessoa agradável naquele momento; seu sorriso parecia sincero, não uma forma de deboche.

- Fico feliz ouvindo isso de você – ele corou um pouco. Um vento, um pouco mais frio fez os cabelos dela balançarem, e Gina encolher-se. Dera seu casaco a Draco, a fina blusa que vestia não era suficiente para deixá-la aquecida.

- Você... Está com frio, não é? – perguntou ele.

- Eu estou bem – Gina o olhou e sorriu.

- Desculpe pelo seu casaco – ele apontou para o braço, doía menos agora.

- Você salvou minha vida, Draco – o loiro sorriu ao ouvir pela primeira vez ela o chamar assim. Ela pareceu perceber – Importa-se se eu o chamar pelo primeiro nome?

- Não mais.

- Pode me chamar de Gina, se quiser. Que noite, hein... – ela olhou para a lua - Dá para acreditar que tudo isso aconteceu só porque estava sem sono?

- Então foi por isso que estava no lago? – ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- E você, por que estava lá? – Gina perguntou.

- Estava pensando – ele a encarou – Na minha vida, no meu futuro.

- Ah... – ela desviou o olhar, voltando a mirar a lua. Provavelmente, Draco não ia querer falar de sua vida com ela.

- O Lord das Trevas me convidou para ser um comensal, assim como meu pai – Gina ficou séria, então olhou para o garoto.

- E... Você...?

- Eu disse não – ela deu um sorriso discreto – Apesar de tudo, Gina... Não sou como meu pai.

- E como fica sua vida?

- Dumbledore conversou comigo, assim como o Snape. Ambos tentam me persuadir para entrar para a Ordem da Fênix – ele contou.

- O que te impede, Draco? Isso é maravilhoso – Gina comentou.

- Não sei se lá seria meu lugar. Não sei se agüentaria conviver com o Potter...

- Poderia tentar. Certamente seria melhor que ser um comensal.

- Dê-me um único motivo – ele pediu.

- Eu estaria lá também – ela sorriu, enquanto desviava o olhar novamente para a lua – Está uma linda noite, não é mesmo? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Ah sim... Linda noite! Pena que ela veio acompanhada de corridas pela floresta, flores que te fazem sangrar e uma fera selvagem que quase arrancou meu braço... Sem falar a necessidade de passar horas em cima de uma árvore de não sei quantos metros de altura – Gina gargalhou, fazendo-o olhar incredulamente pra ela – E você ainda ri?

- Olha Draco, pelo menos, pior que isso não pode ficar... – ela tentou consolá-lo.

- Eu odeio ouvir isso, porque geralmente sempre acaba piorand... – dito e certo... Do nada, começou a chover. Não muito forte, mas as folhas da árvore não os protegia totalmente, e aos poucos, foram ficando molhados. Gina riu ainda mais – Eu falei!

- Além de machucados, talvez ainda peguemos uma gripe – ela falou. Draco a olhou, Gina estava apenas com uma blusa e uma calça; o casaco, ela usara em seu braço machucado. Deveria estar com frio. Então, passou o braço em volta dela, aproximando os corpos – O que está fazendo?

- Tentando evitar que fique muito doente – ele sussurrou. Gina corou um pouco, e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, sentiu-se segura e não mais sozinha; estava com Draco agora – Tenta dormir um pouco.

- Está bem – ela fechou os olhos. Não conseguiria dormir daquele jeito, pelo menos ela achara... Contudo, acabou cochilando, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Quando despertou, o sol estava começando a nascer, e a chuva tinha parado. Ela se afastou um pouco, e percebeu que Draco estava acordado, olhando para o horizonte a sua frente. Ela fez o mesmo – Mas é...

- O castelo – ele sussurrou. Em frente a eles, bem distante, estava o imponente castelo de Hogwarts. Lá do alto, e com a intensidade maior da luz do sol, conseguiram ver a escola.

- Agora que sabemos que direção seguir, será mais fácil – ela falou.

- Vamos, enquanto ainda é cedo – Gina concordou. Ela desceu primeiro, depois, usando a varinha desceu Draco. O loiro pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço desconhecido para Gina, e uma luz vermelha emergiu – Basta seguirmos a luz – ele a olhou – Não vai perguntar se tenho certeza do que estou fazendo?

- Eu confio em você – ela sorriu, e sem esperá-lo, começou a andar. Draco sorriu também, e se apressou para segui-la.

Quase meia hora depois, finalmente; conseguiram sair da floresta. Caminharam apressados até a entrada, ainda era cedo e não tinha ninguém pelos corredores. Draco queria ir direto para as masmorras da Sonserina, mas Gina o forçou a ir até a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey assustou-se ao ver aquela ferida, mas não insistiu em saber como ele a conseguiu, já que Malfoy não queria contar. Aproveitando a ida à enfermaria, Gina também cuidou do pequeno ferimento em sua mão. Ao serem liberados, eles se despediram no corredor.

- Foi uma longa noite – Draco falou.

- Com certeza – Gina deu um pequeno sorriso – Que bom que tudo acabou bem!

- Exatamente como me prometera. Obrigada, Gina – ela ruborizou, e desviou o olhar.

- Não precisa agradecer, Draco. Você também me ajudou – Gina disse – Bom... É melhor, eu ir agora...

- Eu também... Tenho aula daqui a pouco – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- A gente se vê... – ele sorriu. Cada um, então seguiu para um lado diferente.

Passaram-se três meses, desde a noite em que se perdera na floresta com Gina Weasley, pensava Draco, enquanto ajeitava a gravata. Agora, arrumava-se para seu baile de formatura. Depois daquela noite, pouco conversara com a ruiva. Trocavam olhares quando estavam no salão principal; cumprimentavam-se brevemente ao esbarrarem-se por algum corredor; mas nada, além disso. Por que, então, ela não lhe saía dos pensamentos? Sorriu para o próprio reflexo no espelho, ele sabia a resposta... Apaixonara-se por aquela garota, como jamais acontecera antes. Contudo, era um sentimento inviável.

Vestiu o paletó, estava pronto. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, antes de se afastar. Caminhou até a porta, e já ia abri-la, quando deu dois passos para trás e caminhou até seu criado-mudo. Havia um bilhetinho dobrado ali. Pegou-o e enfiou no bolso, saindo finalmente do quarto. Na sala da Sonserina, a sua esperava, estava Pansy Parkison, sua acompanhante. Passou o braço envolta do dela e seguiram para o salão principal, o qual já estava cheio. Involuntariamente, procurou Gina com um olhar, encontrando-a ao lado de Simas, provável acompanhante da ruiva. Trocaram um sorriso discreto; Pansy puxou Draco para uma mesa.

Durante a festa, não conseguia deixar de olhar para Gina. Ela estava encantadora naquela noite. Draco sorriu de si mesmo, jamais imaginou que acharia uma Weasley encantadora. Algum tempo após o início da festa, foram entregue os diplomas; Dumbledore entregou o de Draco com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, o garoto havia aceitado a proposta e no início do verão, entraria para a Ordem da Fênix. A música começou a tocar, Draco livrou-se de Pansy ao avistar Gina sozinha perto das bebidas. Caminhou até a ruiva, que sorriu ao vê-lo perto de si.

- Você está linda, Gina – ele comentou, fazendo-a corar.

- Obrigada. Gostando da festa? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, e você?

- Também – Gina o olhou bem nos olhos, ele estava muito bonito naquela noite.

- Agora eu acredito – ele disse do nada, deixando-a confusa.

- Acredita? Acredita em quê? – Gina perguntou. Entretanto, Draco não a respondeu, apenas pegou a mão dela e beijou. Mas não fora apenas isso, aproveitara para passar-lhe um pequeno bilhete.

- Naquelas palavras – Draco falou antes de se afastar. Gina olhou para o papelzinho em sua mão e o abriu. Seus olhos marejaram ao ler a poesia que recitara justamente na noite em que se perdera com Draco na floresta proibida. O viu saindo do salão, sozinho. Leu a poesia mais uma vez, ela queria mais que aquelas palavras...

Deixou o salão também, e foi atrás dele. O viu deixando o castelo, e fez o mesmo. Pensou em chamá-lo, mas preferiu segui-lo em silêncio. Draco caminhou até perto do lago, onde se encontraram naquela noite. Gina se aproximou devagar, então parou um pouco mais atrás. A lua não era cheia como na outra noite, apenas um risco no céu. Ela sorriu, seu coração batendo acelerado.

- Eu quero mais – ela falou; Draco virou-se confuso por encontrá-la ali.

- Quer mais o quê?

- Quero mais que essa poesia – Gina sorriu – Eu quero você, Draco – ficou completamente corada, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele se aproximou.

- Você... Tem certeza? – perguntou, implorando mentalmente para que ela respondesse sim.

- Absoluta – Gina sentiu as mãos dele repousarem em sua cintura.

- Desejei ouvir isso há meses – ele aproximou o rosto do dela para sussurrar aquelas palavras – Eu me apaixonei por você, Gina.

- Eu também – ela sorriu para ele – E algo dentro de mim, me diz que isso pode ser mais que paixão algum dia.

- É meu mais novo desejo – foi tudo que ele disse antes de finalmente beijar-lhe os lábios...

FIM!

N/A: Shortfic DG aí pra vcs... Não sei se está mui legalz n, mas espero que gostem! D Feita para o Challenge DG do 3V, ganhando o 3º lugar! D Paulinhaaa... Espero que tenha gostado da fic! D Brigada por ter comentado! Agradeço a todos que lerem, comentarem e votarem! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


End file.
